Smash Bros the Musical (Songs Only)
by MattMC123
Summary: When Galeem, the spirit of light, wipes out almost all of the earth's population and turns them into fellow spirits, it's up to Kirby to recrute his brainwashed allies and save the world of light. Though this time as a musical! Miscellaneous songs from the musical will be uploaded here.
1. Brawl Theme

**These song chapters are in no particular order, and will all be in a massive script later down the line. So the next chapters won't pick up from where the last one left off, so keep that in mind. Also, possible spoilers for World of Light ahead!**

O—O

As the theatre lights slowly dimmed, the curtains slowly began to open, revealing a large choir. They stood on the stage for a minute or two, before an orchestra became audible. And soon, the choir sang their hearts out.

"Audi famam illius.

Solus in hostes ruit

et patriam servavit.

Audi famam illius.

Cucurrit quaeque

tetigit destruens.

Audi famam illius.

Audi famam illius.

Spes omnibus, mihi quoque.

Terror omnibus, mihi quoque.

Ille

iuxta me.

Ille iuxta me.

Socii sunt mihi,

qui olim viri fortes

rivalesque erant.

Saeve certando pugnandoque

splendor crescit."

As the choir ended their singing, the orchestra picked back into full gear, with each instrument being pushed to their limits. And soon, the music concluded and the curtains closed. The audience applauded and cheered, knowing well that the show they were about to see was gonna be immediately graved in their memories.

A few seconds later, a man in a black suit walked to the front of the stage, a microphone in his hand.

"Good evening everyone." He said through the mic. "Welcome to the live performance of the Super Smash Bros Musical. We have been working as hard as we can to get this ready for all of you, and I hope you all enjoy it. Now before we begin the show, we would like to ask that you refrain from talking and using your cellular devices during the musical, as it can be distracting to both the people around you and on stage. If you need to make a phone call, you may leave through the exits on either side of the theatre. Thank you, and please in enjoy the show."


	2. Splattack and Calamari Inkantation

**Original lyrics by** **SailorCheryl and Man on the Internet. Edited to fit my script.** **This story is in no release order. Just going by what gets finished first.**

* * *

MATCH 24!

FOX!

VS.

INKLING!

A electric guitar began to play as the gunman and gunwoman took their fight to the top of the towers.

" _Let's go!"_

Immediately, Inkling shot Fox with her gun, covering him entirely in orange ink.

"W-what is this?" He asked, trying to shake the substance of him to no avail.

"What does it look like," His opponent laughed. "It's Inkopolis made orange ink, the highest quality liquid ever used in battle."

"Inkopolis? What are you, some kinda squid thing?" Fox shot back, causing the Inkling to get enraged.

"Oh-ho-ho no. I'm more than just a squid." She said before breaking out into singing.

"Do you believe I'm a squid,

running around like a kid?

Trouble ahead, grab my gun

Splat-and-attack, have some fun!

" _Let's go!"_

"Gotta take aim, shoot the ink.

Pick up a team, get in sync.

Don't even dare shoot my head,

Or you could end up dead instead!"

"Twisting, turning,

Spinning around!

You can't get me

and shoot me down.

I am stronger

and you are all alone!"

"Throwing Splatbombs

in the air.

There is chaos everywhere!

You got lazers? Nobody cares!

GET LOST!"

As an interlude began to play, the tops of the Moray Towers became more ink covered than ever before. But the might be coming to a close, as the Inkling was getting pretty worn out by Fox's speed.

"Wow, you're faster than you look." She said, while reloading her Splattershot gun with more ink.

"Uh… thanks, I guess," Fox replied in confusion. "But I won't stop until you either forfeit or lose the fight!"

"Oh, I never lose a match, and never forfeit no matter what," Inkling shot back. "In fact, I know who to call to explain why you're wrong!"

With that, the squid-kid grabbed her hands on a nearby Assist Trophy and summoned the two most popular singers in Inkopolis.

"HELL-OOO~!" the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, sang in unison before beginning to sing.

"Now you must be strong.

Together we will sing this song

and you can sing along!

Callie!

Marie!

We're one and two, and she makes three.

So sing harmony

and together we shall see

where we belong!"

"What on earth…" Fox said to himself as he fought. "Who are those two?"

"They're the Squid Sisters," Inkling answered. "The most acclaimed singers in Inkopolis."

"That's right Agent 3!" Marie called out to her.

"We're here to help!" Callie added.

"So long we tried,

and finally we see victory

before the ink has dried!

Together we play,

this Calamari Inkantation,

and together we shall turn the tide!"

"And the song we sing

forever in our hearts will ring

to every Inkling!

We'll save the day,

we stand united, come what may

so go on your way

With her hope, she can do anything!

"And you must be strong.

Together we will sing this song

and you can sing along!

Callie!

Marie!

We're one and two, and she makes three.

So sing harmony

and together we shall see

where we belong!"

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Fox yelled. "Why are they here!"

"Why, to give the audience a show." Callie answered.

"W-what audience?"

" _That_ audience!" Marie said, pointing down to the bottom of the towers, where a big crowd of other Inklings has formed, as well as the rest of Fox's group.

"You can do it Fox!" Pit yelled to him from the crowd.

"Thanks for your support guys." Fox replied to himself once again before returning to fighting.

"So long we tried,

but we stay fresh, we splat all the rest

Leave them electrified!

Together we play,

this Calamari Inkantation,

and together we shall turn the tide!"

"And the song we sing

forever in our hearts will ring

to every Inkling!

And come what may,

he will never take away

our bright shining day

'cause we know we can do anything!"

"And you must be strong.

Together we will sing this song

and you can sing along!

Callie!

Marie!

We're one and two, and she makes three.

So sing harmony

and together we shall see

where we belong!"

"Augh!" Inkling screamed, flying off the towers!

VICTORY!


	3. Gang-Plank Galleon

**Original lyrics by Juno Songs. Edited to fit with my script. This story is in no release order. Just going by what gets finished first.**

 **—**

"So, ya pathetic landlubbers think you can simply walk right through these here areas and defeat Captain K. Rool without a second thought?" The large crocodile king asked the fighters looking up at him in his pirate ship. "Well ya'rong! Nothin' gets through the king of the Kremlings, and I'll make sure that nothin' will!"

"I'm sorry," Dedede said to the croc. "But there's only one true king here, and that's me!"

"Make that two!" Bowser added.

"Oh-ho? The oversized penguin and the lonely turtle think they're the ruler of the lands?" K. Rool asked with sarcasm in his voice. "Well let's see if that's the case."

MATCH 53!

Bowser and King Dedede

VS.

King K. Rool!

The scene suddenly transforms to on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean. Bowser and Dedede on the front of the boat, and K. Rool near the back, with a large army of Kremlings behind him cheering him on.

"So, if it's a shanty ya want, it's a shanty y'all get!"

With that, a loud trumpet began to play the song of the sea while the three villains fought.

"Ohhhh!

Make way for the king of the Kremling Krew!  
I've got here a shanty just for you!  
On how I'm the greatest king of all time!  
(And make sure you get it all in rhythm!)"

"You

Can't stop the croc with a belly made of brass!  
I'm mean!  
I'm green!  
I'll pound you in the grass!  
Heft and might, that's me alright!  
Everyone hail to the Kremling King!  
Now tempo increase by a couple knots, it's time they all see what K. Rool's got!"

"Cue the tempo change of EVIL!" The pirate captain shouted, making the music speed up drastically. The croc laughed as he continued to sing while dodging and throwing punches.

"You can't hope to face my power!  
For this is my finest hour!  
Foes will topple like a tower!"

"Ya pathetic excuses for royalty call yourselves kings?" K. Rool laughed as fought the tow. "I don't see any crowns, capes or armies anywhere on your side. I mean, what's a king without an army to serve them? Tell 'em boys!" The music got louder and the choir of reptiles sung to the foes.

" _Hail to the king, to the king of the Kremlings!  
Hail to the king, to the king of the Kremlings!  
Hail to the king, the king of the Kremling Krew!"_

" _Hail to the king, to the king of the Kremlings!  
Hail to the king, to the king of the Kremlings!  
Hail to the king, our mighty King K. Rool!"_

"You can't hope to defeat me!  
This shall be my victory!"

"Move it, groove it, watch me, see me,  
claw 'em, gnaw 'em, stone 'em, fear me.  
I'll do this with my mind, you must obey me!  
And do you stammer, stammer, seein' my eye?  
You better scurry, flee me, hear me, hurry, you're gonna fly!  
You ready already, we need to go? Increase the pressure, easy though  
I'm totally the very best DNA, now!  
You need a shanty, shanty, shanty: a song  
I'm an extremely scary regent that conquers you all, you'll go:"

" _Hail to the king, to the king of the Kremlings!  
Hail to the king, to the king of the Kremlings!  
Hail to K. Rool! Oh, the king of the Kremling Krew!"_

"You can't hope to face my power!  
For this is my finest hour!  
I decree you shall all cower!"

"Nailed it," K. Rool shouted as the song concluded. The two opponents layed on the deck of the boat, almost exhausted. "Another win for the Kremling Krew!"

"Uhhh…sir," one of the Kremlings spoke up to his leader. "I think you were a little sharp on the ending bit."

"A little sharp, eh?" The captain replied angrily. "Oh, I'll show ya a little sharp! How sharp my fangs are!" The croc then began to chomp at the reptilian minion, who started running for his life across the ship. While that happened, King Dedede slowly began to rise and make his way over to the crocodile, his giant hammer in hand.

"Ah, now that that's taken care off," K. Rool said after kicking the henchmen off the ship and into the deep blue sea. "Where was I?"

Before he could turn around however, Dedede hit him with as much strength as he could, launching him off the ship as well.

VICTORY!


	4. Lifelight

**This story is going on hiatus for a bit until I can figure out what to do with it. This story is in no release order. Just going by what gets finished first.**

* * *

"Thus, the universe was crushed in the hands of Galeem," the female narrator continued. "Those who fought were devoured, while the others lost their bodies and became spirits. The world had been given a new restart, with only one survivor."

As if on cue, a shooting star began to fall from the sky, with a pink puffball clinging onto it. The star eventually crashed onto the ground, shattering instantly. Kirby layed on the ground for a few seconds before slowly getting up as looking around at his surroundings. He was on a small grassy plain, with bright clouds covering the rest of the lands, limiting his view of the nearby areas. In the sky, Kirby could see the distant image of Galeem, far away in the distance.

"A star of hope twinkles faintly as the dust settles on the new world." the narrator said before music kicked back in, as she began to sing.

"Colors weave into a spire of flame!

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed!

Bear this torch against the cold of the night!

Search the souls and reawaken the undying light!"

As Kirby continued to look around, a light suddenly shines on the other side of the stage. There stode Mario, chained up and surrounded by darkness. While the song continues, a beam of light started to pour onto him, causing him to glow. After a few seconds, the brightness subsided and Mario's eyelids suddenly shot open, revealing his eyes to be bright red.

"On that day, when the sky fell away,

Our world came to an end.

In our eyes did a fading sun rise,

In the dark, glimmering shadows!

Silence grows, in the spaces between,

Stretching out beyond time.

Rising up, as a chorus of souls finds a voice,

Flickering through the void!

These little sparks cling on to life.

Everyone caught in the struggle!

And then the storms of change, they fan the flames,

Scattering ashes to the wind!"

Kirby, courage flowing through his small round body, eventually began to travel through the clouds, which slowly fade away to reveal a dirt path.

"Every soul contains a whisper of light!

Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight!

No escape, no greater fate to be made!

In the end, the chains of time will not break!

Colors weave into a spire of flame!

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed!

Bear this torch against the cold of the night!

Search the souls and reawaken the undying light!"

Spirits slowly begin to reveal themselves to Kirby, coming out from the clouds. There were some he recognized, and some he didn't. He actually thought about inhaling one just to see what would happen, but decided against it.

"As fate spins a thread without end,

New life draws its first breath!

Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past,

Where destiny holds fast!

Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand,

Everyone caught in the struggle.

This is the day we finally find our way,

Stepping into our tomorrow!"

"Every soul contains a whisper of light!

Growing louder as it calls to unite!

From the distance sings a chorus of souls!

Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals!

Colors weave into a spire of flame!

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed!

Bear this torch against the cold of the night!

Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!"

The more spirits that formed around Kirby, the more determined he became. He knew that the world now rested in his hands, and he had to do something about it. What it was, he honestly wasn't sure.

"Every soul contains a whisper of light!

Growing louder as it calls to unite!

From the distance sings a chorus of souls!

Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals!

Colors weave into a spire of flame!

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed!

Bear this torch against the cold of the night!

Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!"


End file.
